The Rest Can Wait
by Crittab
Summary: Set during Breaking Dawn on the night Alice leaves. Bella has questions for Edward, but his need to be with her overshadows everything. Rated M for explicit sexuality. Romantic lemons. Follows canon.


**Disclaimer**: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, and even this particular fic spins from her exact words. Why? Because I'm way too unimaginitive to create my own fantasies, so I steal those of others. What can I say? I'm just a bad person like that. Enjoy anyway ;)

**The Rest Can Wait**

(From Breaking Dawn Chapter 30-Irresistible)

_Wanting some normality for Renesmee, I'd insisted on taking her home to our cottage at bedtime. Jacob was more comfortable in his wolf form at the moment; the stress was easier dealt with when he felt ready for a fight. I wish that I could feel the same, could feel ready. He ran in the woods on guard again. _

_After she was deeply under, I put Renesmee in her bed and then went to the front room to ask my questions of Edward. The ones I was able to ask, at any rate; one of the most difficult of problems was the idea of trying to hide anything form him, even with the advantage of my silent thoughts. _

_He stood with his back to me, staring into the fire. _

_"Edward, I—"_

_He spun and was across the room in what seemed like no time at all, not even the smallest part of a second. I only had time to register the ferocious expression on his face before his lips were crushing against mine, and his arms were locked around me like steel girders (SM)._

Accomplishing what I'd thought impossible, in a single fiery moment Edward was able to clear my head of all questions, all thoughts, all fears as he forced me to let passion take over. It was barely another moment before we were in our bedroom and the door had been locked behind us.

The intensity of Edward's movements was unparalleled by any of our previous encounters. I could taste and feel his need for me in every crushing kiss. He no longer feared for my comfort or safety, instead he only feared our time together had become limited, and was unwilling to let these precious moments pass us by.

Deepening our already impossible embrace, Edward began to move us toward the bed, allowing his body to land on mine as I fell back onto the mattress. His stone-like physique melded comfortably with my own, and I sought to pull us even closer as I wrapped my arms and legs tightly around him, crushing my heated centre against his hardening member.

"Oh Bella," he said in a breathy, worshipping tone. "Bella." My name graced his lips as though he begged for me like a man would beg for water in the desert. The desperation was almost painful. He ripped his lips from my own and began to taste the flesh of my neck, undoing his crushing hold on me and allowing his hands to take my body in the most sinful and incredible ways.

His hands set a fervent pace, rushing to the hemline of my shirt and pushing upward until he was thumbing my nipples over my bra. In a flash he tore away from me, taking the remnants of my shirt with him, and then in another instant tearing my bra to pieces as well. I couldn't find it within me in this moment to be irritated at the destruction, only finding his need for me all the more arousing.

Once he had decimated the clothes gracing my top half, it only took him another moment to administer the same fate to those on the bottom, and then quickly disrobing his own body without care for his garments either. Watching him tear his shirt to shreds made me throb with desire.

He returned to me on the bed as quickly as he had left, and allowed us a moment to situate in the middle before returning to me completely. He reclaimed my mouth, this time with a softer urgency that reminded me of our past times making love. It was slower, but still burned with the same passion that our kisses always had.

Not one to pass up an opportunity, I took this moment to crawl on top of him, straddling his waist and rubbing against him. My name on his lips came out as a sigh and he wrapped his arms tightly around me, pulling me against his chest as he reclaimed my mouth very softly. I sunk onto him, feeling completely filled, willing this moment of pure love to never end.

"I love you so much," Edward whispered against my lips. I pulled away a little bit and looked down on his moonlit face. His features were so pronounced in this light, and although I knew it impossible, he seemed older than he had just days before. The fear and sadness on his face belied his attempts to quell my nerves. I breathed unnecessarily and allowed myself a moment to remember our current situation.

"I will love you for a long as I live, Edward." His hand found my cheek and I rested my head against it, feeling totally connected. "As long as I live," I repeated. Slowly, gently, he pulled my face back to his and kissed me deeply once more. In a swift, fluid movement, he laid me on my back and began to thrust inside of me. His eyes bore into my own and in that moment I knew that no two people, no two beings had ever been more thoroughly in love, or in tuned with one another.

Time passed and this slow, methodical pace continued, building me up, but never sending me over. I knew that whatever Edward was feeling, whatever he needed, I would allow for, so I said nothing and just basked in the feeling of my husband moving inside of me. It was the greatest feeling I knew. Knowing that in that moment we were physically connected in the most intimate way made me thankful for every wrong turn, every mistake I'd ever made. Despite the circumstances and pain surrounding it, I could not have been more thankful than I was for being fully encased by Edward that night.

Eventually, after what may have been hours of that slow, loving embrace, Edward's pace began to quicken. He took my lips with a renewed energy and held my hand tightly as he moved us both closer to the ultimate release.

He began to hit harder, deeper, and I knew it would only be moments before I was in ecstasy. I could barely contain myself as his lips left mine and found my neck, kissing, licking, and biting the skin it found there. His name escaped my lips in a long unending string as I felt the pressure escalate to a near boiling point.

Edward must have felt it too. In the moment when I was sure I was about to burst his lips found my ear and he whispered huskily, "Come with me, Bella. Love." His words sent my already burning body into flames and I came with an intensity I'd never experienced. The feeling was only made better by the feeling of his hot seed spilling within me, and my name falling from his lips as though it was a prayer to the Gods.

Gradually, his movements began to slow to a stop, but not for an instant did he try to pull out of me. I held him tightly against my body, basking in the afterglow of our lovemaking. After several moments he moved off of me, but pulled me with him to the side so I could roll into him and be encased by his arms once again.

"Bella, I need you to know something," he said softly after some moments of silence. I opened my eyes that had closed for no reason other than to fully appreciate his scent, and they instantly became lost in the golden pools of his eyes. "Whatever happens, no matter what, I don't regret a single thing that has brought us here." His voice was sure, and I knew it was the truth. His love for me, his love for our beautiful daughter eclipsed anything that may have resembled regret in his eyes. I nodded and my lips formed perhaps the first genuine smile I'd delivered in days.

"I love you, Edward. So much." He leaned forward and took my lips softly, and I sunk further into his embrace. I was thankful that we had this moment. The rest could wait.

**End**

**A/N**: Hope you enjoyed it, please let me know. And, in case you're making the same mistake I keep making because of the silly way changed it, the 'review' button is that little thing in the middle of the screen. The old place the review button used to be is now the 'favouriting' button. Only favourite if you really desperately want to read this again- otherwise, please review instead. Well, please review anyway. I like reviews. I feed on them. It's a fantastic diet. Thanks for reading J


End file.
